


When Things Go Right

by Pointeddemonology



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/pseuds/Pointeddemonology
Summary: Sabo and Ace teach Luffy how to carve a pumpkin, Luffy saves one for Zoro.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 42





	When Things Go Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of lit-tober: Pumpkin Carving

Ace laughs as Sabo chunks pumpkin guts at him, ducking and dodging it so it thunks wetly against the wall. He straightens up as he continues to laugh, Sabo glowering at him.

"Stop drawing stupid shit on the pumpkins." Sabo threatens. Ace shakes his head no as he continues laughing loudly. Neither of them notice Luffy between them, Luffy doing his best on the pumpkin he had been given. Neither of the other two brothers had really showed him how, so he was just winging it, since they were too busy fighting to help him.

Ace was just about to throw his own wad of pumpkin guts when Luffy sprung up, scaring both Sabo and Ace, both of them jumping back just a bit. "Done!" He grins wide and bright as he looks at the pumpkin. Sabo and Ace both look down at the pumpkin and Sabo makes a face as Ace tries not to laugh. 

"Looks like sh-" Ace punches Sabo in the arm before he can finish, Sabo looking ready to go absolutely feral on Ace as Ace gives him a very firm look. "Needs work." Sabo mumbles. 

Ace chuckles, "sorry buddy, we'll help you out this time." He takes the pumpkin and sets it aside. 

This time, as Luffy is carving, both Sabo and Ace guide him through it, Ace being much better at it than Sabo, but Sabo still trying his best to help teach Luffy how to carve a pumpkin. Luffy isn't great to start with, but he keeps trying and, after four failed attempts, his fifth pumpkin turns out pretty decent.

Ace claps Luffy on the back as Sabo puts a hand on his shoulder. "Way to go little bro!" Ace cheers. Luffy grins up at both of them, quite proud of himself. Ace grabs the last pumpkin and Luffy quickly snatches it from him, holding it tightly, though a little awkwardly considering how large it was. 

"This one is for Zoro." He says, pouting at Ace. 

Ace laughs and nods, "alright bro, you got it." He says. Luffy grins and sets the pumpkin down. The three of them decide to watch movies until their respective partners either call them or come to the house, all three of them expecting them to come to their home, but sometimes Law couldn't make it due to long shifts at the hospital, Ace had grown used to it. 

Just as Sabo was beginning to fall asleep on the couch there was a knock at the door and Ace's loud voice inviting them in had Sabo sitting up quickly. Koala opens the door and heads inside, closing the door behind her and removing her shoes before coming all the way inside. 

"Sabo, let's make pies together." She says with a soft smile. He looks up at her behind the couch, having to tilt his head a little awkwardly to see her. 

"I wanna watch movies."

"Law isn't going to make it, he's going into a surgery right now... I'll make pies with you." Ace says as he sets his phone down.

"Decide on something! You're too loud i can't hear the movie." Luffy whines.

Both Ace and Sabo laugh as Ace stands up and goes around the couch from the back and both himself and Koala drag Sabo off to make pies together. Luffy immersing himself back into the movie. At least until there's another knock at the door. He perks up and rushes for the door, it can only be one person. He throws open the door and there stands Zoro, Luffy grinning at him.

"You made it."

"Said I would."

Luffy wraps Zoro in a hug, which he returns a little lazily, but with just as much feeling and care as Luffy. They break apart and Luffy leads him into the house, turning off the TV on their way to the kitchen. Luffy ignored Koala and Sabo lightly arguing as Ace chuckles and continues his own pie. Both brothers notice Luffy and Zoro coming but neither say a word. 

Luffy grins as he grabs the pumpkin and sets it infront of the two of them. "I saved this pumpkin just for us!" 

Zoro smiles softly and nods. "Cool."

Zoro gladly cuts the pumpkin open, helping Luffy pull out all the guts from the pumpkin. Zoro was better with a knife and the tools for pumpkin carving than Luffy, but not by much. Zoro wanted to do a scared cat, Luffy happily agreed since he'd already done what he wanted to do. They fought a little about how to start it, but eventually agreed on starting with the body, since it would take up the most space. They fought a little over which tools to use, but eventually came to an agreement. The rest of the time was spent laughing and talking about what they would do for the rest of the holiday, including the day of Halloween.

Once they finished the pumpkin they stepped back from it, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. The head was smaller than the body and they had forgotten to put a tail on it, but still. They had had fun, and it didn't look too bad.


End file.
